Fifty Shades of Green
by gothicbutterfly95
Summary: Fifty moments in Elphaba's life, from her birth to the end of the musical. NO CONNECTION TO FIFTY SHADES OF GREY! I JUST LIKED THE IDEA OF THE TITLE!
1. Childhood

**Earlier this year I started a story called _Fifty Shades of Green_ , which was fifty moments throughout Elphaba's life. I ended up getting rid of it, because I realised I wasn't going to be able to do it in the format I had set up. But I felt terribly guilty and vowed to redo it, in a way that would work, which is this.  
**

 **The premise is the same, but instead of each moment being a chapter, it's a drabble (100 words). This is my first attempt at drabbles, so if I'm doing something wrong, let me know. I won't mind. There will be five drabbles per chapter, with each chapter focusing on a different time period in Elphie's life. I know it's not quite the same as the original, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway.**

* * *

Melena ran the brush through her daughter's hair. Despite her verdigris, she loved Elphaba. This act was not something that mothers in families like hers usually did, but Melena had insisted upon it.

Elphaba placed her green hand on her mother's swollen belly. It hadn't been long, but it was still clear that Melena was pregnant. And Elphaba, at two years old, knew enough about what was happening and was excited about meeting her younger brother or sister.

Melena was excited too. But she was also sad. As soon as the baby arrived, somehow she knew these moments would end.

* * *

Elphaba had never seen her father this angry before. She knew he hadn't wanted her around for this. And the baby had come too soon. But his expression told her there was another reason he was cross.

She had stayed in her room, like she had been told, even after Nanny left when it was clear something was wrong. But after a while her longing to see her new sibling got the better of her, and she made her way to her parents' bedroom.

From what she could see, it could be worse. Her sister could've been born without arms.

* * *

As she headed towards the door, Elphaba bumped the bedside table. A rattling noise was heard and it could only be coming from inside the drawer.

Knowing she wasn't supposed to be in her mother's bedroom anyway, Elphaba didn't think twice and pulled the drawer open. Inside was a funny little green bottle, which Elphaba recognised instantly. It had belonged to her mother.

Her mother had been the only person who had loved her for who she was. She slipped the bottle into her pocket, knowing from now on, she would always have a piece of her mother with her.

* * *

"What in Oz happened?"

"I don't know!" she cried.

Elphaba had been ecstatic when he father announced she could finally attend school. But disaster had struck earlier today.

The teacher had been talking of plans already in motion. Plans to deny the Animals of their rights. Elphaba had been so upset at the news that – something happened. She didn't know what, only that she was responsible.

"I want no more of this. Whatever it is," Frex was firm. "Conceal it. Don't feel it. Understood?"

Elphaba bit her lip and nodded. It went without saying that she wasn't returning to school.

* * *

Elphaba didn't know when her birthday was.

After her mother died it had never been celebrated. Before that she was too young to know a specific date.

She knew how old she was of course. She was thirteen. This time next year she would be fourteen. But she would never know when she had been born.

Even if she did know, it wouldn't make any difference. The absence of that day was just another example of how she was, and would always be 'the other daughter'.

But she still couldn't help but smile as her sister blew out the candles.


	2. Teenage Years

All her old belongings, that she outgrown years ago, were gone. Without her permission.

True, she no longer used them, but it still wasn't okay for them to just be gone.

It was precisely because it was _her_ permission that they were gone. Her father didn't think twice about her. He never had. And now all the reminders of the happiest time of her life, the halcyon days when her mother was alive, were gone forever.

Elphaba knew why her life was this way, but it still wasn't fair. It wasn't like she was a witch or something,

Was she?

* * *

It continued.

That 'thing' she did. She didn't know how or why. She didn't know how to stop it. So it continued.

She could see the way her father, Nanny and even Nessa looked at her. At first it was anger. But not anymore. No more anger or sadness. Not even disappointment.

They looked at her with resignation.

Eventually it happened so many times that her family had simply accepted it.

Elphaba knew every time it made their feelings stronger. But it had gotten to the point that they wouldn't show it.

In a way, she thought that was worse.

* * *

Elphaba had taken it upon herself to learn everything she could. She knew the history of Oz in great detail, as well as all the religions, though she didn't believe a word of any of them.

But sometimes, she wished she could go to school. Not for the social aspect; she had no friends, and probably never would. She enjoyed the peace of her family's library, but every so often it wasn't enough.

But on the other hand, if you never went to begin with, you never had to leave. And unlike school, she could always return to the library.

* * *

Frex had taken Nessa out today. A special present because she had turned sixteen this year. In addition to all the other presents she got on her birthday, Lurlinemas and sometimes for no reason at all.

As usual there was nothing for his eldest daughter, who had been left at home with Nanny.

Her family had accepted the weird quirk she had, and so she accepted that this was her life. It was far from what she wanted, but it was what she had.

So she made do, smiling as Nanny handed her a small wrapped box.

"Happy Lurlinemas, Elphaba."

* * *

She had tried not to let the news bother her. Prestigious universities were expected for families like theirs, and Shiz was the most esteemed institution in all of Oz. It wasn't a surprise Nessarose would be attending.

"It'll be nice to have you around Fabala," Nessa said softly.

Elphaba look confused.

"You're going too," Frex explained. "Someone has to look after my precious little girl."

Even in the circumstances, Elphaba couldn't stop smiling. Even if it was only to care for Nessa, she would still be going to Shiz University.

Maybe her time to make good had arrived after all.

* * *

 **Hope you're enjoying these drabbles. I'm sorry if these first ones are all over the place. The next chapters should be more flowing, because now we're off to Shiz.**

 **I'd love a review**


	3. Shiz: Part 1

They were staring at her. All of them.

After all these years it shouldn't be as bad. She had gotten used to it.

But this was university for Oz-sakes. In her mind that almost made it worse. Were these people really so empty-headed and juvenile? Surely they had better things to do than staring googly-eyed at the odd girl out and make fun of her.

She snapped at them, which only earned her a reprimand from her father who came in pushing Nessa a moment later.

Elphaba could only hope all the teasing would settle down as the semester progressed.

* * *

Though she had been sent to Shiz to look after Nessarose, Elphaba had been excited about the prospect of a roommate.

Then she discovered her roommate was Galinda Upland and the excitement vanished.

Mostly she just tried to put up with it, even though it was so far from what she could've wanted. She ignored Galinda's blonde remarks and constant whining about not only having to have a roommate, but having Elphaba as a roommate.

Galinda coped by seeking attention, while Elphaba, having done it all her life, coped by retreating into herself.

Evidently Galinda was just not that girl.

* * *

Things had become so much worse since she had last heard about it.

An outcast in a sea of repetition, Elphaba had always identified with Doctor Dillamond. Being the sole Animal on the faculty at Shiz was ostracism enough, but it appeared that he was one of the lucky ones.

But now that she was at Shiz, Elphaba had an opportunity. Madame Morrible had said she may one day meet the Wizard. She knew that if anyone could make things better for the Animals it was the Wizard.

And if he wouldn't help the Animals, she would do it herself.

* * *

It wasn't because of her skin this time. That much she knew.

Elphaba barely had time to step aside to avoid the cart. She did however, have plenty of time to kick the cart, awakening the occupant.

He was rich. Elphaba could tell, even if the driver hadn't quite literally pointed his importance. The fact that he had a carriage driver was enough.

He was also lazy. Sleeping during the day and running people over and not even noticing.

"Maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go," he had said flippantly.

So maybe it was about her skin.

* * *

She had been humiliated again. But this time she wasn't going to let it bother her.

So she started to dance. All by herself. Nobody was brave enough to dance with her. She may be at a party at the Ozdust Ballroom, but she was still the green girl.

Out of the corner of her vision she saw someone approach her. Galinda.

"May I cut in?" she asked.

Before Elphaba could answer, Galinda had started dancing. And then everyone else started, and Elphaba as well. Galinda could make anything popular.

Something had changed, when Galinda joined her in the dance.

* * *

 **Happy Holidays everyone.**

 **I'm SO sorry this took forever to update, but I am going to update this much quicker, and hopefully have the story finished by early next year.**

 **Thank you to all the guest reviews I received. I'd love some more...**


	4. Shiz: Part 2

"Elphie?" Galinda asked groggily. "Is that you?"

"Yes," whispered her roommate. "I'm sorry I left."

She hadn't wanted to go. She had just been overwhelmed. Someone had been nice to her. And not just anyone. Galinda Upland.

"S'Okay," Galinda mumbled, already falling back to sleep. "We'll start tomorrow."

Her roommate sighed, but couldn't help a silly grin as she crawled into bed herself. She had never had a friend before. And now she did, and she was so happy. True, Galinda was just as crazy as she had been the day they first met.

But Elphie didn't mind one bit.

* * *

Galinda hadn't been lying when she said she was going to make Elphie her new project.

Even she had been surprised when Galinda had offered her some of the clothes she never wore. But they quickly discoverated that, as both girls had completely different figures, that wasn't an option.

So to her complete horror, she now found herself in a high-end boutique just outside Shiz.

"How about this?"

She turned to see Galinda holding up a white jacket. It had a high collar and long sleeves, and was covered with tiny embroidered flowers and had dark blue edging.

Elphie smiled.

* * *

She looked at the students. All of them along with the professor were moving, dancing, with jerky, almost convulsive movements. At any other time Elphaba would have been cross at her actions.

But she couldn't get cross now.

She looked at Fiyero, holding the cage with the Lion cub captured inside. He, having been somehow unaffected by whatever it was that Elphaba had done to their fellow classmates, had grabbed the cage when she shouted that somebody needed to do something.

"Well, are you coming?" he screamed, already heading for the door.

She didn't even think. She ran after him.

* * *

He was long gone by now, but Elphaba could still feel the heat of his hand on hers. She tried to forget about it. It was just a taste of another thing she would never have.

She barely noticed the thunder, or the rain. She was so lost in thought.

She hoped Fiyero had got the cub to safety. That was after all, why they had run. But everything else that had happened was what was making Elphaba think.

Just like that night in the OzDust Ballroom, something had irreversibly shifted today when she and Fiyero ran into the forest.

* * *

He had been there to see her. He had given her flowers.

And all she could think about was Glinda.

It would be easier if she didn't care as much as she did. But since arriving at Shiz, everything had changed so much. She had changed; become a person who couldn't help but care.

Galinda's attempt at getting Fiyero's attention had failed. And it had left blissful blonde Glinda devastated.

It was so typically Galinda. Or Glinda. But, regardless, Elphaba couldn't not help her only friend.

"Come with me," she offered, wrapping Glinda in a hug. "To the Emerald City."


	5. The Emerald Ciity

Glinda had been extra chipper the whole train ride.

And it was driving Elphaba crazy.

She supposed she couldn't really blame her. They were going to the Emerald City. It was a big deal. But it seemed as though the newly appointed Glinda had taken a backseat and Galinda was in charge again.

The girl hadn't even slept; and Elphaba was sure if she re-applied her makeup one more time, she wouldn't be able to do it again.

But as soon as the two friends stepped out of the carriage, Elphaba forgot how annoyed she had been at her roommate.

* * *

It took her breath away. All of it.

The grandeur of the city was one thing. It was undoubtedly the most amazing place she'd ever been.

But it was more than that. Being here felt different.

No one was staring at her. Nobody was pointing at her. There were no suppressed giggles or implied whispers. Today she was just a girl in the Emerald City.

Standing there, in the hustle and bustle, Elphaba knew that for the first time, she was somewhere where she belonged.

Whatever happened, for the rest of her life, she wanted to remember this moment. Always.

* * *

Elphaba felt liked somebody needed to pinch her as she and Glinda were led through the streets toward the Palace.

The Wizard wanted to meet her.

Finally something good had happened with her life. Somebody had been able to see past her green exterior to the goodness inside.

Nobody was in the throne room when they entered. The only thing there was a giant mechanical head.

"I AM OZ! The great and terrible" it boomed

It was rather intimidating, Elphaba couldn't deny that. But behind it was the Wizard.

She hoped he really would be as wonderful as everyone said.

* * *

The Wizard was nothing like she'd imagined.

The man behind the huge clockwork contraption had been charming, if slightly awkward. But he promised to grant Elphaba her request as long as she proved herself.

That was when everything went all wrong.

Madame Morrible handed her the Grimmerie, and with a few words of a lost language and the truth was revealed.

The Wizard had no power. Everything was, and always had been smoke and mirrors. He had been behind everything.

Everything was a twisted trick. That was all it had ever been. She was just a pawn in his scheme.

* * *

Heaven knows she'd tried.

All her life. Afraid of losing something she'd never had. But now, she was done trying. She wouldn't stay and work with the Wizard. Not when he wanted to oppress the Animals.

But, he also wanted Oz to have a really good enemy. He wanted for Elphaba to have the chance to fly.

The whole situation was quite ironic really.

She was leaving, flying free, off through the Western sky. The Wizard had inadvertently helped with her ascent. In return she would give him exactly what he wanted.

Nothing was ever going to bring her down.

* * *

 **Hope everybody's enjoying. That's Act I done. See you all in intermission in the next chapter.**


	6. Thoughts on the Run

She needed to stop. She couldn't keep flying forever.

She'd been flying for hours, so focused on getting away that she hadn't thought about what she was going to do next, or even exactly where she was going.

Elphaba couldn't tell if it was her own energy or the broom's power that was waning. Whatever it was, things were slowing down.

Spotting a clear patch in the copse below, she zipped down.

There was an ample amount of trees nearby. But better than that there was an old tin shed.

Yes, this would do. For tonight she would stay here.

* * *

Now that she was no longer moving, Elphaba had time to think. The fact that the tiny tin shed was as unpleasant as one would imagine only helped, as she couldn't have slept very much even though she needed to.

She was not sad. Oz knows she should be, but she wasn't. Everything she was escaping had never been a part of her life to begin with. So she had no reason whatsoever to be sad.

She knew she'd left a life behind when she'd gone, but she was too relieved; relieved and empowered to grieve about it right now.

* * *

Elphaba didn't mind leaving Glinda behind too much, because she knew Glinda would be fine without her. She had said exactly that to her before they left.

She had asked her to come with her, leave with her. And Glinda had seemed genuinely excited about it. But she wasn't ready to abandon the rest of her life. As much as Elphaba was annoyed that her friend could blindly go along with a scheme like the Wizard's, she was also proud of her, because she knew her limits and who she was.

They would learn to be fine without each other.

* * *

And of course there was the big one. What she had done in the Emerald City.

She had defied the Wizard. No one in Oz had ever done that before. The other thing bigger perhaps was to defy Ozma, or Lurline.

Elphaba had never been a timid girl. She'd been challenging things her entire life, from her family, to the few peers that she had, to the status quo.

She wasn't sorry that she did what she did. But this was the Wizard. There would be serious repercussions, she knew that. Defying the Wizard of Oz was like... defying gravity.

* * *

Elphaba left the minute dawn broke. She was very tired, and there was still more to think about, but leaving was her priority.

The second she'd left the Emerald City her identity had been wiped. To all the citizens of Oz Elphaba Thropp was extinct. The only girl with green oily skin in the land now was the Wicked Witch.

If someone saw her here, they would be horrified. Anyone would be horrified to find her; the Wicked Witch, anywhere. She needed to stay hidden.

It was clear that for the foreseeable future she would be living on the run.


	7. Rebel for a Cause

After almost three years on the run, one would think you would've adapted.

Elphaba had. And that was the problem.

She was now used to sleepless nights; uncomfortable places and situations. She was used to running all the time; to malnourishment.

Her body was weakening. There had been a few occasions when she had passed out while travelling. Once she had even fallen off her broom.

Elphaba knew why she was still going. What she had lost in physical health since defying the Wizard she had gained in willpower.

In a way she was as strong as she'd ever been.

* * *

"No."

The Deer shook her head resolutely. Clearly the Resistance of the Animals hadn't expected to have any non-Animal members.

"I want to help you," Elphaba pleaded. She had left behind her life at the Wizard's side to aid this cause, and she would fight for it until the day she died.

It would certainly make things much easier if her help was welcomed.

"Why?" continued the Deer. "What can you do that can help us?"

"I-I don't know," Elphaba stammered. Changing her expression she added seriously; "But whatever I can do, I will."

With a sigh, the Deer nodded.

* * *

Being a member of the Resistance had some unexpected benefits.

For the first time in three years she wasn't the Wicked Witch. She was Elphaba Thropp again. For the first time in her life, she was welcome.

It was different from her time at Shiz. She would never forget the friendships she'd had then, but she could see that it had been very superficial. Her friends at Shiz just wanted fun; all show no substance.

Her friends in the Resistance were fighting for a cause. One that was very dear to Elphaba's heart. And helping them made her feel accomplished.

* * *

She was holding them back.

Her gaudy public display in the Wizard's palace and the strain she had endured hadn't been for nothing.

Until now.

Elphaba had done anything she could to help the Animals. Since she had joined the Resistance her actions had become much more impactful.

But now they were ready to take their cause to the next level; into the Emerald City.

She couldn't go with them. If she ever set foot in the Emerald City again, she'd been captured. If that happened, she couldn't guarantee their success of the mission.

She wouldn't do that to them.

* * *

The news was everywhere.

If it had reached the ears of her Animal confidantes it was surely everywhere in the hoi polloi of Oz's capital.

It made Elphaba's stomach turn.

It had been a long time since that day and much had happened to both of them. But Elphaba had never forgotten. The day had faded, like a rainbow after a storm, but her memories were as clear as if it had been yesterday.

She had always known Fiyero was shallow. That's why he and Glinda were perfect together.

But she hadn't ever thought he would want to kill her.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who has left me reviews. I really appreciate it. Next chapter will begin in Act II, and should be up soon.**


	8. Confrontations

Even if there was no place like home, returning back to Munchkinland hadn't been such a great idea in hindsight.

She hadn't minded when Nessa told her that their father was dead. He'd never cared about her. But Elphaba couldn't deny that it had stung when Nessa had blamed her for never helping her.

She was right. She'd never thought about it, but she should've used her powers to help Nessa. So Elphaba was thrillified when those beautiful jewelled shoes suddenly turned from silver to ruby-red, and her sister stood up.

Then, Nessa grabbed the Grimmerie and everything went wrong.

* * *

"You're going to save some Monkeys?" Nessa scoffed. "You're going to find Fiyero. But it's too late."

That stung. And they both knew it.

"Elphaba please don't leave me alone," Nessa begged.

Elphaba sighed. Didn't Nessa see that nothing she did for her would ever be enough for her? This visit had been a disaster. Oz knows what would happen if she tried anything else.

So she walked out, leaving her sister, and her home behind, for good.

But Nessa was right. She was going to look for Fiyero. She only hoped she could set those Monkeys free as well.

* * *

She watched the Wizard dancing around the room, making excuses for actions that were inexcusable. All he was really doing was glorifying his image even more.

If it had been anyone else standing there it probably would've worked. But Elphaba wanted no part of it.

"And with my help you can be the same"

That made her pause. Just for a moment, she let herself dream once more that she could be wonderful.

But nothing came without a cost. If she was going to join the Wizard, he had to pay.

"I'll accept your proposition," she said. "On one condition."

* * *

She was a fool.

She was a fool to think, even for one second, that anything could have changed.

She knew he had only freed those Monkeys because she had asked him to. But she was older now; less naive. But that hadn't stopped her from getting sucked in to the facade.

The Wizard didn't care. He never would. Doctor Dillamond was proof of that. Her beloved professor from Shiz was gone. In his place was just a poor Goat. Maybe he was now simply a goat.

Whatever the case, Elphaba couldn't condone it. She had made up her mind.

* * *

"Fiyero have you misplaced your mind? What are you doing?"

Elphaba started at seeing Glinda channelling her emotions. What in Oz was Fiyero doing?

"I'm going with her," he replied. A unanimous "What?" was heard from both girls.

"All this time, the two of you, behind my back...?" Glinda cried.

"Glinda, no. It wasn't like that," Elphaba pleaded.

"Oh it was," Fiyero assured her.

"But it wasn't," he added as he headed for the door.

"Let's go," he called to Elphaba, gritting his teeth.

It was wrong, she knew. But, just like all those years before, she ran after him.


	9. Matters of Love and Death

For the life of her, Elphaba had no idea how this had happened.

She was a fugitive; he was captain of the Gale Force. He was loved, while she was despised. And here they were together.

She stared into his eyes; sure that any time now she would wake up.

Elphaba did have feelings for Fiyero; she wouldn't deny that. Maybe they could even stretch as far as love; that elusive dream she never thought she'd have.

But even then, Fiyero wouldn't, _couldn't_ love her back.

Then he kissed her, and, just for that moment, that was all she knew.

* * *

Elphaba knew the moment had to end; she just wished it hadn't had to end like this.

It wasn't just the wind. Elphaba was feeling the sound, not just hearing it. She would only feel that type of pain if-

"My sister's in danger!"

Without another word, she grabbed her broom.

"I'll come with you."

Fiyero didn't press the issue any further when she denied. His only other words were about his family's castle in the Vinkus, which he offered as a hideout to her.

"We're going to be together, always," he promised.

With one final kiss, she was off.

* * *

Nessarose was dead.

Her tragically beautiful younger sister was dead and gone.

If that wasn't bad enough, the shoes were gone. Glinda had given the little girl who had dropped in and squashed Nessa with her house the shoes.

Glinda attempted to console her friend, but it quickly escalated until she was screaming at Elphaba for stealing Fiyero.

Then out of the blue, Glinda slapped her.

Elphaba cackled loudly, and the slapped her back.

A clock-tick later they were facing each other off, brandishing their broom and wand like weapons.

A clock-tick after that they had lunged at each other.

* * *

She hadn't caught what Glinda had said because Fiyero had swung in on a rope, and was now brandishing his gun at the soldiers.

After his third shout, Elphaba felt the guards release her.

"Elphaba go, now!"

She didn't want to leave him behind, but she did. Catching her hat from Glinda, she rushed away.

She was already in the air when she heard the screams.

Panic overcame her and just for a moment she was paralysed with fear.

She gripped the broom tighter, longing to fly faster. She had already lost her sister today. She couldn't lose Fiyero too.

* * *

Her body wracked with sobs, Elphaba fell to the floor, the Grimmerie slipping from her grip.

She couldn't have succeeded. Not this time.

The cause had almost certainly been a lost one when she had first arrived at Kiamo Ko. She had barely been able see directly in front of her she was so distressed. Whenever she opened her mouth, her thoughts became even more muddled.

Though she'd tried her hardest it hadn't been enough. And nothing ever would be.

Less than twenty-four hours ago Elphaba had found love for the first time. Just as suddenly, she had lost it.

* * *

 **One more chapter to go, my pretties!**


	10. Ozspeed

The little girl's constant crying was beginning to try Elphaba's patience.

"You want to see your Aunt Em and Uncle-What-His-Name again?" she screamed through the trapdoor. "Then get those shoes off your feet!"

True, she had locked up the girl. But she wasn't hurting her, and would let her go when she had the shoes back.

That was all she wanted. Surely that wasn't asking too much. As Nessarose's elder sister, they rightfully belonged to her.

But the girl wouldn't stop.

Elphaba really didn't think today could get any worse.

Then she turned to see Glinda standing at the door.

* * *

"I can do anything I want," Elphaba shouted. "I'm the Wicked Witch of the West."

As she brushed past Glinda a Monkey came up to her, handing her a crumpled envelope. This was not what she had told the Monkey to do, but she still took it.

Time seemed to freeze while she stared at the note. It was Glinda's voice that finally made her look up.

"It's Fiyero, isn't it?" she asked. "Is he-"

"We've seen his face for the last time," Elphaba interrupted. She couldn't let Glinda finish that sentence.

"You're right," she sighed. "It's time I surrender..."

* * *

"Here, go on. Take it."

Glinda protested when she saw her Elphie holding out the Grimmerie for her to take. She couldn't read it, and they both knew it.

But Elphaba was insistent. She no longer had a reason to keep the Grimmerie. And Glinda, the only friend she'd ever had, was the only person she would trust it with. She took Glinda's pale hands in her green ones and wrapped them around the book.

Glinda had always been the one could make good. She had the ability to do everything that Elphaba never could.

"Now it's up to you."

* * *

The second stunt of Elphaba Thropps's life went without a hitch.

When the wretched little farmgirl stepped up and flung the bucket of water at her, she screeched and cackled, sinking down through the trapdoor with no pain at all.

The little brat bought it, as easily as she, and everyone else had bought into the Wizard's lies. And if she had bought it, surely the rest of Oz would too.

Unfortunately, that included Glinda. She believed it too. Her desperate cry broke Elphaba's heart, hurting more than any melting possibly could.

Leaving Glinda behind was the worst pain ever.

* * *

"It worked!"

Elphaba rose from the trapdoor in a state of disbelief. Even after dechiperating Fiyero's note, she still had her doubts.

Seeing him in front of her, they had all disappeared.

She had saved him, when it seemed that all hope had been lost. He was real. And so was a future for them as a pair.

Elphaba hated leaving Oz, even though it was the only option.

With one last sigh, she left with Fiyero, for their future.

 _And there the Wicked old Witch stayed for a good long time._

 _And did she ever come out?_

 _Not yet._

* * *

 **That's it everyone. I hope you all enjoyed journeying through these drabbles. Thank you to everybody who read and reviewed this story, including the guest reviews from James Birdsong and aramenunicorn. It means a lot to me. I have more WICKED fanfiction planned, so hopefully, I'll see you soon.**


End file.
